Sinful Desire
by Slayer56
Summary: This fanfiction contains Loudcest and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Hey guys I am Slayer56 and This is my first fanfiction that I have ever created! Btw this fanfiction is going to have loudcest in it. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the loud house._**

It was a quiet night in the loud house everyone was asleep except for one. Lincoln has been waiting for all his sister to fall asleep to he can masturbate without getting caught. Lincoln walked out of his room and went to lori and leni's room he quietly opened the door to see if Lori was asleep because every night she stays up a couple hours texting her boyfriend Bobby. "Good she's asleep" Lincoln said in his head. Lincoln then went into the bathroom and pulled his pants and underware off. He grabbed his penis and started rubbing his hand on it up and down. Back in Lori and leni's room leni suddenly woke up having to use the bathroom. She got up from here bed and headed to the there. When she arrived there she opened the door and saw Lincoln rubbing his penis. "Ahh!"Lincoln said as he blushed and quickly pulled his underwear and pants up. "Please don't tell the others that I was doing this" Lincoln said but leni just stood there drulling. "Leni are you ok?" Leni did not respond. A few seconds later she exited the trans she was in and said "what did you say?" "I asked for you to not tell the others I was masturbating" "Don't worry linky I won't". "Thank you leni" Lincoln said as he went over to hug her. Then he headed back to his bedroom to go to bed. After leni used the bathroom she also went to bed but she couldn't fall asleep. She just layed there thinking about what see saw. She couldn't get the image of his hard penis out of here head. She wanted his penis inside of her so badly. She eventually fell asleep but she was having a wet dream about her and Lincoln. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lincoln turned to his alarm to turn it of as he let out a big yawn. "I smell pancakes!" Lincoln said excitedly. He dressed out of his pejamas and put on his regular cloths. He ran down stairs to the kitchen were his mom Rita was making pancakes. "Lincoln your just in time for breakfast I was just about to ask one of your sisters to wake you up" Rita said as she handed him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks mom" Lincoln said as he went to join his 10 sisters at the table. "Hi linky can I talk to in you in private after breakfast?" Asked leni. "Uh ok". As Lincoln was eating his pancakes he was thinking of what leni wanted to talk talk about. Lincoln was hoping it had nothing to do with last night. After the loud siblings finished there breakfast they all went to do there own thing and Lincoln and leni went upstairs to his room. "Ok leni what do you want to talked about" "Lincoln I love you" "uh I love you too" "really!" Leni said excitedly. Then she grabbed Lincoln arms and kissed him on the lips. Lincoln quickly broke the kiss and asked "why did you kiss me romantically" "because I love you and you said you love me" "ya I said I love you but not that kind of love" "but Lincoln I love you more than just a sibling love" "why" Lincoln asked. "Because you are the nicest guy that I know, you do so much for me and after I saw your penis it made it harder for me not to tell you my feelings, please be mine I want your penis inside of me so badly, make me a mother linky!" "Leni it's not right to love me like that" "but linky we belong together!" "No we don't leni" "but linky" "I said no" "ok I understand" leni said as she left Lincolns room crying a little. Leni made her way to her and Lori's room. She sat down on her bed and thought "I understand Lincoln, I understand that I will need to make you love me". Lucy had Just witnessed leni's confession to Lincoln from the ventilation system. "So she loves him to" Lucy thought.

 **Well that's the end of chapter one.** **I will make chapter two as quick as possible, the longest I would probably take is a few days. I will put Lincoln having diologue with his other sisters in chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tensions Rising

**Chapter 2 took longer than I expected to write but here it is! Enjoy**

Lincoln was sitting on his bed thinking of what just happend. "Is this a joke, Leni doesn't love me like that right?" Lincoln thought. "It has to be a joke, Luan probably put her up to this but to go as far to actually kiss me on the lips? And she started to cry when I told her it wasn't right to love me like that." The more Lincoln thought about the more he started to believe it might not be a joke. "I need to find out if it was a joke or not". Lincoln got up from his bed and exited his room. He was going to confront leni.

Lincoln entered Lori and leni's room and saw leni crying into her pillow. "Leni you can stop this now I know this is a joke". "what's a joke" said Leni with tears flowing down here cheeks. "You loving me" "Its not a joke linky I love you more than just a brother". Lincoln just stood there staring right into Leni's eyes. Lincoln saw the sincerity in them. At that moment lincoln's heart dropped. He knew that this wasn't a joke. He knew that Leni loved him that way. Before Lincoln could say anything else Lori entered the room texting Bobby. Lori then noticed Lincoln and said "What are you doing in my room?! There is only one rule in this house and that rule is to not go into my room! Next time I catch you here I will literally turn you into a human prenzel!" Lori than kicked Lincoln out of here room and slammed the door shut. Lincoln walked back to his room and layed down. "What am I going to do?" Lincoln thought.

Lynn was sitting on her bed throwing a ball at the wall. Lucy than appeared out of no were and said "I have some bad news" "Aahh!" Lynn screamed. "You have to stop doing that Lucy and what is the bad news?" "Leni loves Lincoln like we do" said Lucy. "What!" yelled Lynn. "Lincoln is belongs to use! We can't have Leni messing with our plan". Said Lynn. "We have to move forward with our plan quickly". Said Lucy. "yes we do but before we move forward there's something I want to do". Lynn than grabbed Lucy and kissed her on the lips. Lucy than slid her hand into Lynn's shorts. Lynn than moaned. The two sisters then began to make out.

Back in Lincoln's room Lincoln was thinking about the situation but he didn't know what to do. "I give up, this is probably just a weird faze Leni is going threw it will go away soon". Lincoln thought. Lincoln decided to just relax and not think about it any longer. Lincoln pulled out an Ace Savvy comic from under his bed and he took his shirt and pants of and began to read his comic wile just wearing his underwear. The rest of the day went pretty normal, nothing more happened between Lincoln and Leni. Lincoln had pretty much forgotten about the Leni situation, he was just enjoying his day. Night time eventually came and all the Loud siblings went to bed. Lincoln was laying in his bed thinking. "I can't wait to go with Clyde to the Ace Savvy convention in a couple of days! And I'm glad nothing else happend today with Leni". Lincoln felt his eye lids get heavier and heavier he then let out a small yawn and fell asleep. An hour had past since Lincoln fell asleep. Lincoln was dreaming of him being Ace Savvy and Clyde being One Eyed Jack saving a bank from bank robbers when all the sudden he woke up . Lincoln couldn't move his arms, They were tied up. His legs were also tied up. There was also a rag in his mouth. "Why am I tied up! Who did this to me!" Lincoln thought in fright. "Oh good your awake" said a figure in the corner of his room. Lincoln recognized that voice. Out of the darkness the figure emerged. The figure was revealed to be Leni. Lincoln was in shock. Leni was completely naked. Leni then went on top of Lincoln and said "I'm going to show you how much I love you".

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Things will get a lot darker in chapter 3 so be prepared ! I apologize for the long wait I had a lot of things come up so I didn't have that much time to write. The wait for chapter 3 won't be as long as the wait was for this chapter. Bye guys thx for reading!**


	3. Lust

Leni unzipped Lincoln's pants then slid them off.

"Is she going to rape me?!" thought Lincoln.

Lincoln tried to scream for help but with the rag in his mouth it was no use.

Leni has just finished stripping Lincoln of all his clothes. Leni grabbed Lincoln penis and began stroking it.

"Please stop" Lincoln tried to say.

"Shh, just like calm down Lincy." said Leni calmly. "You'll like this a lot."

Leni engulfed Lincoln's entire length in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down. Lincoln had never felt such pleasure. He was enjoying it.

"No. this is wrong" thought Lincoln. "But it feels so good!"

Leni had stopped sucking on Lincoln's meat rod. She climbed on top of Lincoln and positioned her pussy to align with Lincoln's member.

Leni than dropped herself down it.

"Ohh Gosh!! Lincy you feel so good!" Moaned Leni.

Lincoln couldn't resist it. With all his might he managed to spit out the rag.

"Leni, free me from these ropes so I can fuck you.

"I knew you would come around." said Leni.

Leni freed Lincoln. Lincoln than jumped on Leni knocking her off the bed. Lincoln begs thrusting his dick deep inside of her.

"Ohhhhhhh yes Lincy! Harder harder! Cum deep inside of me!" Leni moaned.

Lincoln did so but he was stiff hard. he grabbed Leni and placed her on the bed.

"Suck my dick" said Lincoln.

Leni grabbed his manhood and began sucking it.

Lincoln then cummed so much that Leni had to take it out of her mouth. More and more cum oozed out of Lincoln dick. Leni quicly grabbed it and put it in her pussy.

Lincoln cum filled up Leni's entire pussy. Lincoln asked nd Leni both collapsed on the bed panting.

With all the desire out of Lincoln, a huge wave of regret cane over him.

"What have I done!" thought Lincoln.


End file.
